Objectives during the renewal year include the following: Collection and characterization of antisera; Examination of hemoglobins - the investigators plan to extend their observations to a large number of hemoglobin variants in order to ascertain chich hemoglobins can be detected by one or more of the antisera; The study of the clinically unusual sickling disorders; and the in vitro system for the prenatal diagnosis of sickle cell anemia.